


Lecciones de Poder

by CieloCaido92



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Gen, Unchanged Future (Charmed 1998)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieloCaido92/pseuds/CieloCaido92
Summary: La caía de Wyatt en la oscuridad no fue tan abrupta como muchos de los miembros de su familia pensaban. No fue un solo evento lo que lo empujó al mal, sino una serie de lecciones que tuvo que aprender desde muy joven. Ubicado en un universo sin cambios.
Relationships: Chris Halliwell & Wyatt Halliwell
Kudos: 3





	Lecciones de Poder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lessons in Power](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/620164) by Charven Ravenclaw. 



Traducción autorizada de la historia **Lessons in Power** de **Charven Ravenclaw**. Nada me pertenece, todo es obra de sus respectivos autores, yo sólo estoy traduciendo la historia.

 **Resumen** : La caía de Wyatt en la oscuridad no fue tan abrupta como muchos de los miembros de su familia pensaban. No fue un solo evento lo que lo empujó al mal, sino una serie de lecciones que tuvo que aprender desde muy joven. Ubicado en un universo sin cambios.

* * *

**Lecciones de Poder**

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell sabía lo que era ser importante desde el día en que nació...

Como el hijo de un guía blanco y de Piper Halliwell, la hechicera más antigua y poderosa, había sido halagado por las hadas, las ninfas y todo tipo de buenas criaturas mágicas. Incluso había sido destinado a ser la fuerza de bien más poderosa que el mundo hubiese conocido; El Bendecido Dos Veces. Como recién nacido nunca tuvo necesidad de más atención.  
  
También aprendió, desde muy joven, que el poder era la clave de todo. Justo antes de que naciera su hermano menor, una fuerza invisible levantó a Wyatt y lo teletransportó a las profundas y oscuras cuevas del inframundo. Durante el segundo año de su joven vida, todo lo que recordaba era haber sido literalmente apuñalado por la espalda mientras el fuego y la electricidad perforaban su pequeño cuerpo. Durante lo que parecieron horas y horas, lloró y gritó por la ayuda que nunca llegó. ¿Dónde estaban mamá y papá? ¿Por qué no lo rescataban? ¿No lo amaban?  
  
Su disolución llegó cuando un guía oscuro apareció para prestarle su ballesta a su torturador. Wyatt era medio guía blanco y por lo tanto, el veneno del guía oscuro podría lastimarlo. Antes de que la flecha lo alcanzara, Wyatt telequinéticamente envió la flecha de regreso hacia su torturador, quien desapareció en una explosión de orbes. Sus tías vinieron a rescatarlo y vencieron al guía oscuro, pero ya era demasiado tarde: él había completado con éxito su primera lección de poder: tenías que ser fuerte, de lo contrario, otras personas te lastimarían. Wyatt nunca quiso sentirse así de nuevo.  
  
Ese recuerdo se desvanecería en su subconsciente, donde eventualmente causaría el mayor daño. Wyatt incluso borró la cara de su torturador: no necesitaba eso persiguiéndolo en sus sueños. Además, ya no era importante: Wyatt lo había vencido.  
  
La traición fue lo que sintió cuando le presentaron a su nuevo hermano menor. ¿Era esta cosa blanda y rosada lo que sus padres habían estado agasajando mientras él había sido capturado y torturado por un demonio en el inframundo? ¿Por qué estaban haciendo caras tontas, de todos modos? Ellos deberían estar centrados en Wyatt. Él no podía ver lo que era tan importante sobre la cosa llamada "Chris": ni siquiera tenía poderes, por lo que Wyatt podía ver. Ciertamente no pudo defenderse cuando lo orbitó para llevarlo a la casa del abuelo y así mostrarles a sus padres que él era el más fuerte. Todo lo que hizo fue enojar mucho a mamá. Ella le dijo que debía cuidar a su hermano menor, porque para eso estaban los hermanos mayores. Wyatt odiaba cuando su mamá lloraba. Aun si ella lo había olvidado, él todavía no quería hacer llorar a mamá.  
  
Dejó de orbitar por todas partes a la cosa llamada "Chris", aunque eso no significaba que le gustaba. La cosa rosa y blanda seguía llorando y gritando todo el tiempo y mamá y papá tenían que prestarle toda su atención. Chris no se parecía en nada al bebé mitad mantícora, con quien mamá lo había forzado a dejar de jugar. Chris era una cosita frágil y Wyatt lo odiaba. Quería deshacerse de él.  
  
Casi tuvo su oportunidad cuando un demonio invadió el ático e intentó secuestrar a Chris, confundiéndolo con Wyatt. Fue entonces cuando Chris realmente comenzó a gritar y llorar, un gemido agudo que Wyatt reconoció. Él había hecho muchos lamentos así mientras había estado prisionero. Chris se encontraba realmente aterrorizado, -y algo de eso forzó un nudo en la garganta de Wyatt-. Entonces, Wyatt telequinéticamente envió una espada desde el rincón del ático al corazón del demonio. Nunca había querido volver a sentirse así de vulnerable. Y se dio cuenta de que tampoco quería que Chris se sintiera así.

* * *

La segunda lección de poder llegó cuando papá se fue para convertirse en Anciano. Algo sucedió que hizo que papá se perdiera el tercer cumpleaños de Chris. Wyatt no sabía qué era, pero papá había sido coronado héroe y ascendido a Anciano. El regalo venía con un precio: tenía que vivir "Arriba" y no se le permitía visitar a su familia en caso de que su movimiento atrajera a los guías oscuros y pusiera en peligro a los otros Ancianos. ¿Por qué los Ancianos tuvieron que llevarse a papá? Según mamá, los Ancianos realmente no lo necesitaban; eran solo un grupo de sádicos que les gustaba torturar a las personas jugando con sus vidas. En algún lugar de su joven mente eso tenía sentido.  
  
Poco después de que papá se fuera, Wyatt lanzó su primer berrinche. Los mares se agitaron y casi se tragaron el puente Golden Gate. Nadie resultó herido, sin embargo papá tuvo que regresar rápidamente de "Allá arriba" para calmar a Wyatt. Lo mismo sucedió cuando accidentalmente proyectó dragones de la televisión. Pronto descubrió un patrón; cada vez que hacía un gran desastre mágico, papá bajaba, escuchaba con interés y pasaba tiempo con él.  
  
Chris también trató de llamar la atención de papá a través de medios más positivos. Dibujó cosas que papá nunca vio, obtuvo buenas calificaciones que papá nunca halagó y aprendió a tocar el piano que papá nunca escuchó. Finalmente se dio por vencido e intentó copiar a Wyatt, pero los resultados no fueron los mismos. Chris era solo un hechicero común y corriente, mientras que Wyatt era el de la profecía: El Bendecido Dos Veces. Chris solo podía tirar cosas con su telequinesis: no podía proyectar gigantes o trolls de cuentos de hadas como Wyatt. La mayoría de las veces el daño que Chris hacia era menor y solo terminaba lastimándose. Incluso entonces, Chris no era lo suficientemente importante para que papá bajara a curarlo y Wyatt terminó haciéndolo.  
  
Él siempre había odiado ver llorar a Chris; solo le hacia evocar un recuerdo lejano y doloroso que no quería recordar. Sintió lástima por su hermano por ser tan débil. Trató de hacer berrinches para Chris, pero papá simplemente asumió que había algo mal con Wyatt y pasaría tiempo con él. Tan pronto como se daba cuenta de que no era una emergencia, se iba.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Wyatt comprendió que el amor era inútil. Papá podría afirmar que amaba a mamá, Wyatt y Chris por igual, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, como anciano, papá priorizaba en orden de fuerza: Wyatt primero, mamá segundo y luego Chris. Necesitabas poder para llamar la atención.

* * *

  
La tercera lección y la que selló el destino de Wyatt, ocurrió cuando su madre fue asesinada por demonios. Acababan de encender las velas para el decimocuarto cumpleaños de Chris cuando interrumpieron dentro la mansión y destruyeron todo. Wyatt había sido noqueado y durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, su madre murió y Chris casi iba por el mismo camino. Afortunadamente, Wyatt pudo salvarlo, sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho y las ilusiones idealistas predicadas por su madre murieron con ella.  
  
"El Evento" reafirmó su creencia latente de que el amor era inútil. Mamá amó a Wyatt y Chris con todo su corazón, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella muriese. Ella no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarse con ellos. La extraña sensación familiar de impotencia se apoderó de su corazón. Dio paso a una ira determinada que le impidió sentir otras emociones. Todo lo que importaba era el poder y si querías proteger a los que te importaban, necesitabas todo el poder que pudieras conseguir.   
  
Necesitabas poder para demostrarles a tus enemigos que no podían hacerte daño. Bueno, Wyatt era el Maldito Bendecido Dos Veces, ¿verdad? Rastreó a cada uno de los demonios que habían estado involucrados con "El Evento" y demostró su poder de una manera tortuosamente lenta. Cada uno de esos demonios rogó piedad, y eso sólo hizo que Wyatt aborreciera sus debilidades. ¿Cómo pudieron esas criaturas de poca altura matar a su madre? Existía en su interior una satisfacción al acabar abruptamente cada una de sus patéticas vidas, sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que él había sido demasiado débil para evitar que mataran a su madre.  
  
Wyatt no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. El sabor de la venganza no era tan dulce como pensó que sería, y matar a esos demonios no trajo a su madre de regreso. Así que simplemente continuó pintando de rojo el Inframundo con la sangre de los demonios. Chris lo acompañaría simplemente para expresar su preocupación por el estado mental de Wyatt, pero Wyatt no escucharía. Chris era su hermano menor y era ingenuo; no entendía que estaba haciendo esto para protegerlo.

Los Ancianos también comenzaron a preocuparse. Enviaron a su padre a razonar con él, como en los viejos tiempos. Según su padre, Wyatt iba en contra de su destino como El Bendecido Dos Veces y necesitaba detener su imprudencia o el Ángel del Destino intervendría. Wyatt se echó a reír. A la mierda el destino. Nunca quiso ser El Bendecido Dos Veces, de todos modos. Además, ¿de qué servía ser bueno? Ser bueno no te protegía del mal: su madre había sido un modelo de virtud, salvando inocentes a diestra y siniestra, y ella no había sido salvada. Si ella se hubiera centrado en volverse más fuerte, tal vez todavía estaría viva.   
  
Fueron los Ancianos quienes hicieron el primer movimiento. Mientras Chris había orbitado "Arriba" para encontrar a su padre y presumiblemente hacer que volviera a hablar con Wyatt, escuchó algunas encomiendas de los Ancianos a los Limpiadores, para que vinieran y borraran la existencia de Wyatt. Chris había advertido rápidamente a Wyatt y antes de que los Limpiadores pudieran llegar a él, él los alcanzó. Después de eso, Wyatt salió del radar y se escondió en el Inframundo. Reorganizar el Inframundo a su orden fue fácil; ya había construido una reputación temible y los demonios pronto aprendieron que si te unías a Wyatt no morirías una lenta y dolorosa derrota. Para otros demonios de nivel superior, recurrió a su sentido de injusticia: ¿por qué deberían permitirse a los Ancianos y a los humanos gobernar la superficie superior? Eran seres patéticamente débiles que no merecían su posición. Ya era hora de que se les mostrara su lugar.  
  
"El Bien" era un término ambiguo definido por hipócritas que no entendían el significado de lo que era. El término "Bien" sólo acababa siendo un complejo moral sumamente irritante. Al menos los demonios y las brujas no se molestaban en pretender que no buscaban poder. Y los Ancianos... bah. Wyatt no podía nombrar una cosa buena que ellos hiciesen. Lo único que sabía era que no quería ser otro peón fiel y ciego en su juego del Bien contra el Mal, como lo había sido su madre. Él mismo tallaría su propio destino con su propio puño, uno que no tenía nada que ver con lo que los Ancianos querían. La única forma en que podía dejar de ser el peón era convirtiéndose en jugador, el único que tomaba todas las decisiones. Eso requirió una gran reorganización del cosmos.  
  
El mundo estaba casi completamente organizado. Wyatt había perdido a su padre, sus tías y primos durante la guerra, pero finalmente tuvo el control. Podía asegurarse de que los demonios no lastimarían a nadie a menos que él lo quisiera, y cualquiera que desafiara sus reglas sería eliminado. Bueno, casi cualquiera.  
  
De todas las personas que lo traicionaron, Wyatt no esperó que Chris fuera una de ellas. Chris siempre había sido un jugador menor en el juego, ignorado por todos porque no era importante. Wyatt no lo entendió; Chris sabía lo que era ser impotente, había sido débil toda su vida. Y si algo debería haberle enseñado la importancia del poder, debería haber sido eso. Por eso fue que Wyatt tuvo que organizar el caos que era el Inframundo, para protegerlo de los demonios o de cualquiera de las criaturas mágicas supuestamente buenas que lo lastimarían.  
  
A pesar de todo esto, Chris coordinó con una red llamada La Resistencia, hecha de humanos, brujas e incluso algunos demonios que desafiaban el gobierno de Wyatt. Antes de darle la espalda a Wyatt, Chris le dijo que lo que hacia estaba mal. Wyatt no pudo evitar reírse de él: siempre había sido como su madre. También manifestó que sentía lastima de Wyatt. Y él preguntó el por qué; ¿Qué había de lástima?  
  
Era porque Wyatt no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo, dijo Chris. El premio había llegado con la muerte de la línea Halliwell. Chris y Wyatt eran los últimos en pie y Chris no podía estar de pie al lado de Wyatt.

No sabía qué era lo que le impedía eliminar a Chris. Podía hacerlo fácilmente, pero se sentía vacío ante la idea de hacerlo. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, Chris tenía razón; si él lo mataba, Wyatt estaría completamente solo y Wyatt no quería estar solo. Es por eso que tuvo que traer a Chris de su misión y hacerle entender porqué Wyatt necesitaba tener el control al universo.  
  
Tal vez fue el amor lo que impidió matar a Chris. Sin embargo, Wyatt había estado demasiado alejado del concepto para entender lo que ya no era. Él sólo se había concentrado en aprender sobre el poder.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora original: Entonces, esta es mi opinión sobre la típica historia de "La caída de Wyatt en el mal". La mayoría de los autores parecen pensar que Wyatt fue un buen niño hasta "El evento", pero creo que si Gideon fue la razón principal por la que Wyatt se volvió malvado, entonces los destellos de oscuridad se habrían mostrado durante su infancia. Espero que te haya gustado y no dudes en enviarme tus comentarios.


End file.
